Sans rancune
by Hypnos-Sama
Summary: Quand on est assoiffé de vengeance on peut perdre le sens des réalités. Oneiros, dieu des songes, va prendre une leçon inoppinée qui le marquera à jamais. Ah ces mortels et leurs manies répugnantes des corps à corps! (OS / Yaoi)


_**Sans rancune**_

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages sont la propriété de Kurumada.

Ceci est une story pour relever le défi sur le forum Saint Seyia.

Cette histoire s'insère entre The Lots Canvas et Next dimension.

Si vous trouvez des fautes et vous en trouverez hélas, soyez indulgent(e)s. Merci par avance.

Enjoy !

_Prologue_

_Ephémère, immortelle, versatile, la danse est le seul art qui, ne laissant aucun déchet sur la terre, hante certaines mémoires de souvenirs merveilleux_. (Jean Babilée)

ooOoo

Dans les tréfonds de la grande prison divine, au sein du monde des rêves, revêtu de son étincelant surplis aux couleurs sombres, Oneiros ne cessait de fulminer en faisant les cents pas, comme si gesticuler dans tous les sens pouvait l'aider à s'exorciser de cette haine viscérale qu'il portait aux humains.

L'emprise démesurée de sa dernière défaite, lui avait laissé une profonde **cicatrice** morale l'empêchant de passer outre l'affront dont il avait été victime. Son orgueil démesuré en était profondément meurtri, il en ressentait une vive douleur, semblable à une lame chauffée à blanc enfoncée dans sa chair.

\- De simples humains… de vulgaires mortels… répétait-il sans cesse d'une puissante voix, qui se perdait dans cet espace chaste, dépourvu de tout bruit nuisible à la tranquillité des conceptions chimériques propres à ces lieux.

\- Nous avions fusionné, et avec une seule flèche, une seule, ce maudit **archer** nous a terrassé, nous les 4 dieux qui gouvernons au monde des rêves. Sans parler de l'autre, qui a osé détruire mon enveloppe charnelle, au corps à corps qui plus est.

Sur ces mots, il passa machinalement une de ses mains sur son torse, qui se stoppa à l'endroit précis du contact physique, lui remémorant avec véhémence ce douloureux souvenir. Une grimace gâta les traits de son visage, son regard s'enflamma d'avantage.

\- D'ailleurs Manigoldo a adopté la même technique avec le seigneur Thanatos. Ces mortels et leurs manies répugnantes de se frotter les uns aux autres. Ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher, c'est systématique chez eux.

Saisi par une rage sans commune mesure, il grinça des dents, le poing serré.

\- Ils n'ont aucun respect pour les dieux que nous sommes.

Tout à coup, un sourire carnassier découpa le bas de son visage en deux, et ses yeux se mirent à briller dangereusement, une idée venait de germer dans son esprit assoiffé de vengeance.

Il pivota sur lui-même et du bout des doigts, ouvrit un portail pour se rendre dans le monde des mortels, puis il s'y engouffra d'un pas vif et décidé.

\- Pauvres mortels que vous êtes. Vous allez gouter à l'amère découverte du pouvoir incommensurable des dieux. Que la **fête** commence.

ooOoo

Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, et les couleurs chatoyantes propres à ce paysage estival se reflétaient dans les prunelles sombres d'El Cid.

Assis dans le sable encore chaud à cette heure tardive, les doigts de pieds enfouies dans les grains de sable mêlés de coquillages, il regardait l'astre solaire se coucher sur la mer, jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité l'engloutisse totalement. Un vent tiède caressait sensuellement son visage, comme une fine dentelle sur une peau nue.

Il avait passé toute sa journée à s'entrainer et son corps courbaturé réclamait un repos mérité. Depuis qu'il avait ouvert mystérieusement les yeux, quelques jours plus tôt, au beau milieu de la forêt où il avait affronté le dieu Oneiros lors de la dernière guerre sainte, il s'était retranché derrière un entrainement encore plus strict qu'auparavant.

Lors de cet affrontement il avait réalisé que son épée n'était pas assez affutée et maintenant que son bras lui avait été rendu, il ne cessait de perfectionner sa lame.

El Cid, n'avait pas été le seul à être de nouveau ramené à la vie. Tous les chevaliers d'Or tombés au combat, avaient subit le même sort, et ce sans aucune explication sur les finalités de cette aberration. Plus curieusement encore, il ne subsistait plus aucune trace des divinités principales de ce conflit ancestrale. Athéna, Hadès, et les dieux jumeaux semblaient avoir disparus de ce monde.

Après maintes recherches sur le sujet, ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion suivante : une faille temporelle.

En effet, ce qu'ils ignoraient par contre c'était qu'Athéna en remontant le temps pour sauver son bienaimé du futur en la personne de Seiya, avait chamboulé le cours du temps. Il se serait alors créé deux univers alternatifs et les chevaliers d'Or ainsi que les spectres les plus élevés dans la hiérarchie des enfers furent tous ramené à la vie, leur offrant ainsi une seconde chance, la guerre se déroulant à présent dans l'autre dimension.

Ne sachant quoi faire, chaque chevalier avait repris le cours de sa vie et gardait son temple dans l'espoir vain de revoir leur déesse et de parer à une éventuelle attaque des enfers, ignorant que leurs adversaires connaissaient le même sort et demeuraient tout autant dans le même état d'esprit.

Oneiros de son côté, en sa qualité de divinité avait perçu la déformation de l'espace temps, ce qu'il ne s'expliquait pas c'était pourquoi il avait été séparé des autres, et se devait de les rejoindre au plus vite.

Mais ce souci n'était qu'un détail à ce jour, sa vengeance obnubilait toutes ses pensées et tous ses désirs.

ooOoo

Il apparut au dessus du chevalier d'or du capricorne dans une bulle qu'il avait lui-même confectionné afin d'espionner l'objet de son obsession en toute discrétion. Un sourire victorieux, il prépara du bout de ses longs doigts une boule d'énergie, avec laquelle il s'apprêtait à châtier l'odieux déicide, quand il fut stoppé dans son geste, un autre chevalier venait d'arriver.

\- El Cid, enfin je te trouve, c'est donc là que tu te cachais ?

Le concerné leva la tête dans la direction de Sisyphe et reporta son regard sur l'horizon, simulant un désintérêt total.

\- Je vois tu n'es pas d'humeur loquace. S'amusa le sagittaire en s'arrêtant à deux pas de son confrère.

Oneiros observait attentivement la conversation entre les deux hommes, ces deux là même qui avait causé sa perte et provoqué sa déchéance aux yeux d'Hypnos, quand il remarqua une étrange lueur dans les yeux du capricorne. Intrigué, il s'initia sournoisement dans les pensées de celui-ci et il y découvrit que ce dernier ressentait bien plus qu'une amitié pour son frère d'arme ce qui amusa le dieu des songes, qui ravisa son plan d'action et décida d'attendre le départ du sagittaire pour mettre son nouveau plan à profit. Finalement il ne l'anéantira pas sauvagement mais le dévastera de l'intérieur, en jouant avec ses sentiments refoulés. Pour un dieu il sera aisé de les faire surgir à la surface et les exacerber à outrance.

Et il ne dut pas attendre longtemps, car l'opportun prit congé assez rapidement laissant son ami admirer les étoiles particulièrement scintillantes cette nuit, bien qu'une superbe lune se parait d'une magnifique robe ivoire. Ce cadre idyllique était parfait pour accompagner le plan machiavélique du dieu manipulateur.

Sur de lui, il fit son apparition à quelques pas de là et avançait avec une lenteur calculée en direction d'El Cid, à pas de velours dans le sable moelleux, à la lisière de la mer, laquelle venait au grès des vagues lécher ses pieds nus, lui procurant d'agréables caresses à chaque mouvement de va et vient fluviale.

Oneiros arborait un physique particulièrement séduisant. Il était grand, fin et élancé. Ses cheveux blanc immaculés, court sur le dessus, chatouillaient son visage de quelques mèches rebelles, et s'allongeaient démesurément le long de son dos, retombant en cascade jusqu'à ses chevilles. Leurs reflets argentés, exacerbé par la lueur lunaire, les embellissaient d'avantage. Dans l'obscurité de cette nuit d'été, cette chevelure resplendissante et ondulante au grès de la bise nocturne, lui donnait des allures angéliques, le faisant paraitre telle une lumière douce et rassurante au milieu des ténèbres.

Lorsque El Cid l'aperçu, il fut captivé. C'était comme dans un rêve, où l'on apperçoit un être parfait et enchanteur, qui vous attire à lui tel un papillon sur une lampe. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et avala difficilement sa salive.

Cependant, à bien regarder cet étrange visiteur nocturne, il avait la sensation bizarre de l'avoir déjà côtoyé, sans arriver à le resituer. Et ce même en cherchant à toute vitesse dans les confins de sa mémoire, il ne parvenait pas à mettre la main dessus, comme un mot sur le bout de la langue ou une image trop floue, il avait une désagréable sensation de souvenirs brouillés en sa présence.

Le plus étrange c'est qu'il se sentait comme envouté par une mystérieuse aura douce et rassurante, qui à chaque foulée les rapprochant l'un de l'autre, attisait d'avantage ses sens.

Bien que la luminosité fût faible, la fine silhouette de ce visiteur monopolisait toute son attention. Comparé aux corps bourrus à la musculature développée des chevaliers, le dieu renvoyait une certaine image de fragilité, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'Hispanique, qui succomba immédiatement à son charme. Et sans même le réaliser, il se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

L'inconnu s'immobilisa, posa une main sur sa hanche, et l'observait en silence le rejoindre.

El Cid quant à lui avançait d'un pas assuré, le visage fermé tentant désespérément de mettre un nom sur cette énigmatique personne, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un ange tombé du ciel, insaisissable et désirable.

Arrivé à sa portée il se stoppa net et le dévisagea avec insistance.

Oneiros qui s'évertuait à toujours rester à bonne distance des mortels, ne s'attendait pas à une telle proximité, mais plus curieusement encore à ce sentiment étrange de trouble qui l'envahissait peu à peu.

Le capricorne était bien bâti, son corps imposait le respect et l'admiration. Torse nu, sa peau luisait sous les rayons lunaires, à chaque mouvement, ses muscles sculptés à même la peau se dessinaient d'avantage le faisant paraitre aussi puissant et majestueux qu'un pur sang, ce qui attira l'œil du dieu, qui s'en mordit discrètement la lèvre.

Comme à son habitude, il affichait cette assurance effrontée et incroyablement sexy.

Oneiros réalisa qu'il était en train de tomber dans son propre piège et que ce bel homme sure de lui, ardent et tranchant comme son épée ne le laissait pas indifférent, loin de la.

Alors que la gène l'envahissait, il senti ses joues rosirent, tourna la tête sur le côté, et voulu amorcer un mouvement de recul quand une main puissante s'empara de son poignet le ramenant à la réalité, et l'immobilisant net.

\- qui es tu et que fais-tu là ?

Demanda le chevalier d'une voix autoritaire, qui brisa la quiétude des lieux.

\- à te voir vêtu de la sorte…

Il marqua une pause, laissant ses yeux ébène se balader sans gène sur ce svelte corps vêtu d'un costume blanc surmonter d'une étole noire qui voltigeait gracieusement dans le doux courant d'air marin. Sur une plage, ça se remarque forcément, surtout en plein cœur de l'été.

-… on devine que tu n'es pas d'ici.

Cette question accentua le malaise d'Oneiros dont l'attention était toute concentrée sur cette main puissante et chaude au contact de sa peau. D'un geste vif il se dégagea de cette emprise et recula de deux pas. Il se devait de canaliser son cosmos pour le maintenir à un faible niveau, supportable par un mortel, quel qu'il soit. Mais surtout pour camoufler sa véritable identité face à un chevalier d'or d'Athéna, aussi garder le contrôle de lui-même et ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions était primordial.

Cependant, Oneiros n'était pas maître en sa demeure. Embarrassé au plus au point, il ne trouvait plus ses mots, mais éprouvait une soudaine contrariété. Son plan ne se déroulait pas comme il voulait et …. Un rire moqueur lui écorchât les oreilles.

Le capricorne, les mains sur les hanches se tordait hilare devant lui.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? demanda le dieu un sourcil levé.

\- Tu viens jusqu'ici pour venir me voir, tu t'habilles tel un noble, fier et arrogant comme un dieu, mais tu es tout intimidé devant ma personne.

Les yeux du dieu des songes s'écarquillèrent, et une folie meurtrière s'empara de lui, alors qu'il reporta son visage face à celui du chevalier, il n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que sa bouche fut scellée par celle d'El Cid.

Bien que surpris, il n'opposa pas de résistance. Au contraire cette délicieuse sensation de ses lèvres au contact des siennes, cette ivresse grandissante en lui remplaçait sa rage et il se détendit presque aussitôt, laissant au capricorne les commandes.

Ce dernier passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux nacrés et resserra l'étreinte pour accentuer ce baiser, puis il se sépara pour observer la réaction du jeune homme, lui caressant la joue du bout de ses doigts, qui glissaient avec sensualité sur cette surface lisse au grain de peau incroyablement parfait, la rendant aussi délicate et souple qu'une pêche.

Les yeux à moitié clos, la bouche entrouverte et les joues roses, Oneiros était embué de désir.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres sèches du chevalier, qui reprit d'assaut la bouche pulpeuse du dieu. Il ne cessait de s'en emparer goulument, la relâchait puis s'en emparait à nouveau avec de plus en plus d'avidité, jusqu'à ce que sa langue envahisse la sienne, telle une épée s'engouffrant dans son fourreau, elle s'y trouvait parfaitement à l'aise et semblait s'y repaitre librement dans une chorégraphie qui soutira des gémissements de plaisir à Oneiros bien malgré lui.

Alors que le brulant baiser prit fin, Oneiros qui découvrait l'éveil de son corps aux plaisirs charnels, prit une grande inspiration et avança sa tête en direction du chevalier pour sceller leurs deux fronts. Sa respiration était rapide et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Tremblant d'émotion, il posa ses mains sur les épaules larges et puissantes du capricorne, qui l'attrapa par la taille et le souleva facilement. Le feu du désir brulait en lui, et consumait ses dernières formes de lucidité. Il enroula ses jambes autour de son porteur pour coller d'avantage leurs corps l'un à l'autre, et se trémoussa en de délicats mouvements du bassin, pour accentuer le jeu de séduction entre eux. A ce stade d'exitation, le dieu ne réalisait même plus les conséquences qu'un tel comportement déluré pouvait entrainé, prisonnier du tourbillon de ses emotions, il en voulait plus et ce quel que soit le prix.

Ce à quoi El Cid donna suite sans plus attendre. Il embrassa son cou, goutant à sa saveur sucrée, puis il bascula doucement et s'allongea au sol entrainant avec lui ce charmant parti.

Il se plaça au dessus de lui le contemplant quelques instants avec délices.

Plus il observait ce corps magnifique sous le sien qui se mouvait langoureusement contre lui, plus il ne cessait d'avoir cette impression de l'avoir déjà côtoyer de très prêt et d'avoir déjà vécu avec lui quelque chose d'intense. Puis il réalisa qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom, les évènements s'étant emballer entre eux, plus vite que les présentations, cependant il rangea ce détail dans un recoin de sa tête, et ne s'en occupera que plus tard, il avait une distraction bien plus captivante entre les mains.

ooOOoo

Une douce morsure, suivie de suçons gourmands, Oneiros bascula sa tête à la renverse, ses soupirs se transformant crescendo en gémissements.

Cette nuit là fut exceptionnelle pour le dieu des songes, qui s'était toujours tenu à l'écart des pratiques des mortels, les considérants comme des moins que rien, répugnants, et emplis de vices.

Or, grâce au chevalier d'or du capricorne, il découvrit les plaisirs de la chair. Pour la première fois, il goûta aux caresses provocantes émoustillant son corps, ces caresses qui électrisent la peau, déclenchant une attirance magnétique des corps pour n'en former qu'un. Son cœur s'accélérera jusqu'à battre la chamade, et sa respiration se saccada anormalement. Il perdit le contrôle de lui-même au moment où il fut faucher par son premier orgasme, sybarite, laissant son corps ivre de plaisir parcouru de jouissifs spasmes.

Epuisé et transpirant, il reprit une respiration plus ordonnée et se rendit compte avec effroi qu'il était allongé sur une plage, avec un humain, qui recouvrait effrontément son vrai corps.

En effet, avant de venir, Oneiros avait sciemment investit sa véritable enveloppe charnelle qui reposait à Elysion, endormie depuis des millénaires, puisque son intention était de retrouver les autres dieux une fois sa vengeance assouvie, aussi était-il entièrement à la merci de son bourreau, corps et âme. Vulnérable, il fut prit de panique ce qui n'échappa pas à son amant, qui bien qu'ignorant l'objet de cette anxiété, l'embrassa dans le cou et lui susurra quelques mots doux pour l'apaiser puis il fit glisser une de ses mains le long de son corps dénué, le plongeant à nouveau dans ce délicieux péché velouté, les entrainant dans une nouvelle danse, leurs soupirs et râles de plaisirs se perdirent au milieu des fracas des vagues sur les rochers.

La nuit fut rythmée par leur ballet érotique, puis au petit matin, le dieu prit congé. Il se leva sans lui adresser le moindre regard, ses longs cheveux en bataille, il se rhabilla maladroitement et du bout du doigt ouvrit un portail dimensionnel sans même se cacher des yeux de son amant qui découvrit immédiatement son identité.

\- Oneiros murmura du bout des lèvres El Cid d'une voix ou se mêlait surprise et déception.

L'interpelé ne répondit rien et ne se retourna pas. Il se stoppa juste quelques secondes puis il franchit le seuil du portail qui se referma doucement sur lui, à ce moment là il se retourna. Dans son regard se reflétait une profonde mélancolie, celle qui scellait leur définitive séparation. En rejoignant la dimension parallèle Oneiros ne pourra plus jamais revoir El Cid, il le savait.

Tout son être se mirait dans les yeux du Capricorne, qui lui adressait une requête muette, un appel du cœur, lequel ne rata pas sa cible. Sensible à cette déclaration, le dieu ferma doucement les yeux et les rouvrit lentement, le dévisageant avec douceur et passion, pour graver son image dans le fond de son âme, de celui qui depuis cette nuit, lui fit découvrir que les corps à corps ne sont finalement pas si répugnants que ça, notamment lorsqu'ils prennent la forme de danses passionnées, de celles qui laissent une trace indélébile dans l'esprit de leurs protagonistes. Puis il disparu dans les premières lueurs du crépuscule et le soleil se leva, ses doux rayons lumineux vinrent consoler le chevalier, qui se releva difficilement, et pris le chemin du sanctuaire, une nouvelle journée débutait.

FIN


End file.
